


Pizza, milk or something better?

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Tony eat if the pizza is bad and there's nothing else in the apartment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza, milk or something better?

Tony opened the door to his apartment, sighed and then proceeded to put his keys next to the door before tucking his firearm and backup weapon safely into the strongbox. He dragged his hand over his face and stumbled to the kitchen - it had been a long day and an even longer night, and although he was still running on fumes from his last cup of coffee (a Gibbs special) he had nothing to eat since late last night.

"Please let there still be pizza," he muttered as he opened the fridge. He smiled as he saw the box sitting on the top shelf and pulled it out quickly. Only when he opened it and the stench hit his nose did he remember how old it was. "That's gross, even for you, DiNozzo." He took hold of the box and pushed it into the dustbin. It looked like he had to make other plans. Tony looked at his watch, it was almost two in the morning, and none of the pizza places were still open. He turned to the cupboard behind him, but sighed as he opened it and looked at the bare contents. "Nothing here." He closed the door and reached for the carton of milk, at least that was fresh. He was debating if he should grab a glass or not, when his phone chirped in his pocket. He took it out and frowned at the name.

"Boss, please don't tell me we've got another case."

 _"No, DiNozzo, we don't."_ Gibbs sounded as tired as what he felt. _"Where are you, Tony?"_

Tony frowned. "At my place, Boss." He could hear Gibbs snort at his statement.

_"Are you still coming over?"_

Tony frowned and then groaned. "Cowboy steaks." A light went on in his head. Gibbs had invited him to dinner, although it was technically more breakfast, but it was food and that was all that mattered.

"I'm on my way, Boss. Be there in a few minutes." He ended the call, not bothering to apologize, knowing that it was a sign of weakness. Instead he grabbed his keys; made sure he had his knife on him and headed out the door. He was going to have dinner and not any dinner - cowboy steaks, with Gibbs. No longer did this day seem long, not when it ended perfectly.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN: 1** My first NCIS fic, or should I say drabble, please be kind!
> 
>  **AN: 2** Written for the [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/)**ncis_drabble** # 375 - Dinner  
> 


End file.
